Paradoxe
by Crapounette
Summary: Avril 1959. Abraxas Malefoy et Orion Black sabotent le chaudron d'Eileen Prince en cours de potion. L'explosion envoie la Serpentard dans le futur où elle est trouvée par Harry Potter. Severus n'est pas ravi du tout... Time Travel. HP/EP. One-shot


Avril 1959… Pour s'amuser, Abraxas Malefoy et Orion Black sabotent le chaudron d'Eileen Prince pendant le cours de potion. L'explosion qui en résulte expédie la jeune Serpentard dans le futur où elle est découverte par Harry Potter… Time travel, HP/EP.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les âges d'Abraxas, d'Orion, d'Eileen et des autres personnages de leur époque, ne correspondent pas au canon de JKR. Je les ai adaptés pour les besoins de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer **: Si j'étais JKR, Harry n'aurait pas fini avec Ginny et Severus ne serait pas entre quatre planches. Je suis blonde mais la ressemblance s'arrête là ! ;D

**Précisions de l'auteur** : Pour répondre aux reviewers qui se demandent si une suite est prévue : OUI. Paradoxe II débutera au moment où Harry avale la potion. Cela ne sera sûrement pas un One-Shot car on est obligé de faire abstraction de tas de choses pour faire court et ça nuit souvent à la qualité de l'histoire : ici la profondeur de la relation Eileen/Harry. De plus le rating sera un M car je suis pas douée pour faire soft, toujours cette histoire de relation entre les persos que j'ai volontairement éludée, n'étant pas à l'aise avec ce rating K+ (une tentative). Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai l'écrire, je suis tributaire de ma plus que médiocre santé et ne peut me conformer à aucun calendrier.

* * *

**Paradoxe**

Le professeur Horace E.F. Slughorn, Maître des Potions à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, arpentait les allées entre les tables de travail de sa classe. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les chaudrons qui mijotaient, tout en pensant au panier d'ananas confits qu'un hibou lui avait expédié le matin même. La soirée se promettait très agréable avec ce petit péché mignon qu'il ne manquerait pas d'accompagner d'un verre de cet excellent Cognac français que lui avait offert à Noël, le directeur de l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons. Tout à sa rêverie, il ne voyait pas, ni n'entendait, les chuchotements et coups de coudes que s'envoyaient deux de ses Serpentards : Deux mécréants qui ne fichaient jamais rien de bon en cours de potions, ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et à faire de méchantes blagues aux Gryffondors, voire même à certains élèves un peu timides de leur propre Maison.

La victime du jour choisie par Abraxas Malefoy, un grand blond aux yeux gris acier, glacial et pédant, et Orion Black, un beau brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus foncés, tout aussi snob que son ami, était Eileen Prince, une Serpentard, héritière d'une noble mais désargentée famille, dont les artefacts de magie noire apparaissaient régulièrement, Allée des Embrumes chez Barjow et Beurk, dans le but d'en obtenir quelques centaines de gallions. La timide et empruntée jeune fille était souvent la victime de mauvaises blagues de la part des élèves des autres Maisons, mais malheureusement aussi de deux Serpentards : Malefoy et Black. Orion Black n'avait jamais supporté d'avoir échoué à obtenir le titre de capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Serpentard, faveur que la jeune Eileen avait reçue d'Horace Slughorn, leur Directeur de Maison. Le rondouillard Maître des Potions avait tenté de faire s'épanouir ainsi la timide Eileen, dont la seule activité extrascolaire était ce jeu un peu démodé où d'ailleurs elle excellait, sa seule autre passion étant la réalisation de potions. La jeune fille promettait d'être une excellente Maîtresse des Potions si elle poursuivait ainsi son cursus et Slughorn s'en réjouissait.

Eileen Prince, toute à sa concentration, remuait consciencieusement le contenu de son chaudron avec un touilleur en cristal. C'était une jeune fille mince, et même longiligne, au teint très pâle, aux yeux noirs, aux longs cheveux également noirs ramassés sur sa nuque dans un chignon mal fait. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une beauté. Elle avait deux gros sourcils broussailleux qui l'enlaidissaient considérablement. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de grande qualité et on voyait bien que sa famille manquait d'or, ce qui à Serpentard, bastion des riches sang-purs était une faute impardonnable. Elle n'était pourtant pas considérée comme une _traîtresse à son sang_ car sa famille pratiquait la magie noire et tous ses membres étaient répartis à Serpentard depuis des générations. Bien que ruiné, son père Narcissus Prince était encore bien considéré parmi les familles de sang-purs dont les Malefoy et les Black. Ce fait atténuait certainement les moqueries et autres brutalités que n'auraient pas manqué de lui faire subir les deux voyous. Inutile de dire que si elle s'était appelée Weasley et avait été répartie à Gryffondor, sa vie à Poudlard aurait été un enfer…

Pour l'heure, Malefoy et Black avaient juste prévu de faire exploser le chaudron de la chouchoute du Maître des Potions, la meilleure de la classe dans cette matière. Rien de mieux pour rabattre le caquet de cette Je-Sais-Tout insupportable.

— Eh… Ab', tu l'as ? murmura Orion Black en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin de table tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le professeur Slughorn.

— Bien sûr, ton futur beauf me l'a filé tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

— Parfait ! Aboule, mec…

Orion tendit la main vers Abraxas et celui-ci y déposa discrètement un petit tube de papier muni de deux petites ficelles, une à chaque extrémité. C'était un pétard du Dr Flibuste qui avait été acheté chez Pirouette et Badin au Chemin de Traverse par Ignatius Prewett, un Serdaigle de leur année, qui était promis à Lucretia Black la petite sœur d'Orion, par le jeu des mariages arrangés. Pour être agréable à Orion, Ignatius leur fournissait régulièrement des farces et attrapes qu'il achetait pendant les vacances ou lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, Abraxas et Orion étant souvent en retenue lors de ces sorties. Ces objets, interdits par Apollon Picott le concierge, restaient dans la malle du Serdaigle pour ne pas être confisqués, car Horace Slughorn surveillait les possessions de ses Serpents afin d'éviter les abus ainsi que les foudres d'Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondors, victimes préférées des Serpentards.

Orion Black, qui se trouvait le plus proche d'Eileen, s'était lui-même désigné pour être l'auteur de la blague du jour. Il détestait les cours de potions, et la potion de stase qu'il devait faire en ce beau jour d'avril le gavait au possible. Il avait donc décidé de perturber ledit cours avec son complice Malefoy. Orion attendit donc qu'Eileen se tourne un peu pour prendre l'ingrédient suivant dont elle avait besoin. Il tira sur les deux petites ficelles, enclenchant ainsi le retardateur du pétard. Il disposait à présent de cinq secondes pour le lancer avant qu'il n'explose. Son talent de joueur de Bavboules lui permit aisément de viser le chaudron et le pétard atterrit impeccablement au beau milieu de la parfaite potion en cours de la jeune Serpentard. Elle eut juste le temps de froncer ses gros sourcils en entendant le bruit d'éclaboussure que fit le pétard en entrant dans la potion. Aussitôt, celle-ci explosa violemment dans un nuage de fumée bleuâtre épaisse et nauséabonde. Le chaudron déborda, éclaboussant copieusement au passage, la malheureuse élève, la table ainsi que le sol tout autour d'elle. Au cri d'Eileen, Slughorn se précipita vers elle, baguette en avant, avec une agilité que son volume ne permettait pas de supposer. Il lança un _Evanesco_ et un _Recurvite_ sur la paillasse afin de limiter les dégâts. Mais lorsque le sortilège dissipa l'épaisse vapeur, il se rendit compte qu'Eileen ne se trouvait plus dans la classe. Les autres élèves s'étaient éloignés et maintenaient les manches de leurs vêtements sur leurs bouches et leurs nez pour échapper à l'odeur affreuse.

— Miss Prince ? fit le professeur surpris. Où êtes-vous, Miss Prince ?

Le vieil homme se pencha pour regarder sous la table, tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans les coulures de la potion bleue échappée du chaudron.

— Par Merlin ! Mais où est-elle ? s'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux glacés et le visage fermé. Il s'arrêta sur Malefoy et Black qui souriaient et les toisa avec suspicion.

— Miss Flint ? Allez cherchez le Professeur Dippet, s'il vous plaît, et faites vite ! Je crains que Miss Prince n'ait disparu. Messieurs Malefoy et Black… venez par ici, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et je suis sûr que le Directeur sera ravi de vous entendre également.

* * *

Il avait plu dans la nuit sur Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard et les pelouses du parc étaient détrempées. Harry Potter, qui était en retard pour le cours de botanique, se dirigeait vers la serre numéro trois en pestant. Non seulement le professeur Rogue l'avait retenu après le cours de potions pour se plaindre de son travail comme d'habitude, mais en plus ses chaussures neuves s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe détrempée et la boue formée par le piétinement des hordes d'élèves passés par là avant lui. Il savait qu'il était le dernier, les autres étaient sûrement déjà installés dans la serre. Harry ne craignait pas trop une punition de la part de Madame Chourave il se doutait bien que Neville Londubat lui expliquerait que Rogue retenait Harry si elle demandait après lui. Neville étant son élève préféré, la Directrice des Poufsouffles ne ferait sans doute aucune difficulté.

Alors qu'il contournait un buisson épineux particulièrement agressif, Harry enfonça son pied dans une sorte d'ornière boueuse qui emprisonna sa chaussure de cuir noir. Il perdit quelques secondes à dégager son soulier et à le frotter contre une touffe d'herbe mouillée afin de le nettoyer de sa gangue de boue. Harry regarda le résultat en secouant la tête de désolation et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

— Quitte à être en retard, autant l'être pour quelque chose, murmura-t-il en tendant sa baguette de houx vers ses chaussures. _Recurvite_ ! Voilà, c'est bien mieux…

Le Gryffondor allait remettre l'artéfact magique à l'abri dans sa poche quand il entendit une sorte de gémissement et des sanglots. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez de son index et rajusta la sangle de son sac de cours sur ses épaules.

— Hééé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Tu t'es fait mal ? appela-t-il à la cantonade.

Les gémissements et les sanglots se poursuivaient toujours. Se fiant à eux, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, oubliant pour un moment, le cours de botanique. Harry aperçut une petite silhouette noire tâchée de boue et mouillée, affalée sur un tas de gravats provenant de l'effondrement partiel d'un ancien muret de pierre qui longeait autrefois un fossé aujourd'hui comblé. Pestant devant cette vision, il se précipita et s'accroupit devant la personne.

— Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève.

Un petit visage long et fin, ravagé par les larmes, se tourna vers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant le badge de Serpentard sur la robe boueuse de la fille. Il se demandait qui elle pouvait être car il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas qu'il était intéressé par les élèves de cette maison, mais les visages des élèves des classes supérieures lui étaient plus ou moins familiers depuis le temps, or cette jeune fille était une parfaite inconnue.

— Je crois que ma jambe est cassée, gémit la fille en grimaçant de douleur.

— Bouge pas, fit Harry tranquillement, je vais prévenir le Professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh. Je reviens tout de suite.

— Le Professeur Rogue ? C'est qui ?

Harry regarda la Serpentard avec des yeux ronds. Par Merlin, si elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom de l'odieux personnage qui leur servait de Directeur de Maison, ça craignait un peu. La fille avait du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête et ne devait pas avoir qu'une simple jambe de cassée.

— Heuuu… Je reviens, d'accord ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Eileen… Eileen Prince.

— Ok.

Harry n'attendit pas une autre parole de la jeune fille. Il se mit à courir vers le château, sans égard pour ses chaussures neuves qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol spongieux. Gâchées pour gâchées, autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

La chance se trouvait plus ou moins avec Harry ce matin là. Le côté positif étant qu'Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans le Hall, le côté négatif que Severus Rogue le misérable bâtard graisseux était avec lui.

— POTTER ! brailla la Terreur des cachots. Vous ne devriez pas être en botanique ? Ça fait bien dix minutes que vous avez quitté ma classe ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

— Professeur Rogue ! l'interrompit Harry, agacé. Y a une de vos Serpents blessée près de la serre numéro trois, elle dit qu'elle a une jambe cassée.

Le Maître des Potions se reprit et retourna en mode « Directeur des Serpentards aux petits soins pour ses élèves ».

— Qui, Potter !?

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur qui lissait sa barbe d'un air intrigué.

— Une fille, elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Eileen Prince, mais je me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vue avant.

Les deux hommes qui faisaient face à Harry le regardèrent interloqués. Le Maître des Potions pâlit puis rougit de colère, Harry recula à cette vue.

— Cessez de vous foutre de moi, Potter ! Il n'y a pas d'Eileen Prince dans cette école, et d'abord comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? ALLEZ ! Dites-moi ! Ou je vous préviens, c'est la retenue jusqu'à votre diplôme !

L'homme brandissait à présent sa baguette sous le nez d'Harry et soufflait bruyamment, à deux doigts d'envoyer un impardonnable quelconque au morveux effronté qui se trouvait sous son nez imposant. Le Directeur posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son professeur de potions.

— Severus ! Calmez-vous, mon petit. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe. Harry ? Conduis-nous à cette jeune personne, veux-tu ?

— Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit l'Élu avec un regard haineux pour l'occupant des cachots.

Harry retourna sur ses pas, suivi par les deux professeurs. Il fulminait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue avait encore inventé ? Pas d'Eileen Prince à l'école ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire… inventer de stupides histoires, des noms de Serpentards… etc. Si c'était tout ce que cette vieille chauve-souris avait trouvé pour lui pourrir la vie, il fallait qu'il revoit sa copie !

En soupirant, il regarda ses chaussures boueuses qu'il craignait être définitivement abimées. Peut-être que Dobby connaissait un sortilège ménager quelconque pour les nettoyer à fond. Il l'espérait bien en tout cas, car il avait autre chose à faire de son or que de se payer une paire de chaussures neuves toutes les semaines. Un bruit de succion se faisait entendre à chacun de ses pas et il sentait que ses pieds étaient mouillés. Bravo ! Il allait devoir rester ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du repas, il ne pourrait pas remonter à la Tour de Gryffondor avant ça. Il aurait de la chance, s'il ne se tapait pas quelques crevasses bien douloureuses d'ici là.

La jeune fille était toujours là où il l'avait laissée. Elle s'était assise et se tenait la cheville droite en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il eut pitié d'elle tout à coup. Qui était donc cette fille ? Sa jupe était démodée et trop longue et sa robe d'école couverte de curieuses tâches bleutées. Un aboiement du Maître des cachots le tira de sa rêverie.

— POTTER ! Allez en botanique, inutile de rester ici bailler aux corneilles ! Vos notes médiocres ne s'amélioreront pas toutes seules !

— Severus… soupira le Directeur. Tu peux y aller, Harry. Nous nous occupons de tout à présent.

— Ok, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry sans paraître prendre garde aux insultes de la terreur des Gryffondors.

Le jeune élu continua son chemin vers la serre numéro trois en espérant ne pas trop se faire remarquer par le Professeur Chourave. En entendant nommer le Professeur Dumbledore, Eileen avait ouvert une bouche surprise.

— Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est vous ? Vous semblez plus âgé qu'hier en métamorphose ! constata-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

— Ah ! Ma chère enfant, il y a bien entendu une explication, que je serai heureux de vous fournir. Vous êtes blessée ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… J'étais en cours de potions, balbutia la Serpentard. Et quelqu'un a lancé quelque chose dans mon chaudron, et tout a explosé. Black et Malefoy ! Encore eux… j'en suis sûre !

— En effet, je le crois aussi. Venez… le Professeur Rogue va vous porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

— Le… Professeur… Rogue ? Vous êtes nouveau ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Severus.

— Albus ? demanda celui-ci, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir.

— Nous allons tout expliquer à cette jeune demoiselle, Severus, et à vous aussi par la même occasion, mais dans quelques minutes seulement. Le temps que Poppy soigne cette cheville. Vous souffrez beaucoup, mon enfant ?

Eileen, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête. Severus qui avait pâli en reconnaissant sa future mère dans cette jeune fille perdue, se pencha pour la soulever dans ses bras.

— Venez, Miss, je vous conduis à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'une voix anormalement douce.

Eileen Prince se laissa soulever et emmener jusqu'au premier étage. Elle sembla surprise que l'infirmerie soit à cet endroit. La dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, c'était au troisième étage.

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la porte vitrée afin de laisser entrer son Maître des Potions et son précieux fardeau.

— POPPY ! appela-t-il à la cantonade.

Une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

— Voilà, voilà, Albus ! Y a pas le feu au Lac Noir !

L'infirmière sortit de son bureau, deux fioles vides à la main.

— Que puis-je pour vous de si bon matin ? Heinnn ? Miss… Prince ? Que faites-vous ici ? Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus… comment est-ce possible ?

— Dans quelques minutes, Pompom, si vous le voulez bien. Cette jeune demoiselle semble s'être cassé la cheville en tombant, pourriez-vous voir ça ?

— Bien entendu ! fit la vieille femme en reposant ses flacons vides sur une petite table à roulettes.

— Severus, posez donc… Miss Prince sur ce lit, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita d'une main experte au dessus de l'élève.

— Ce n'est pas cassé, juste une sacrée bonne entorse. Un onguent, une potion, du repos et tout sera oublié !

La Médicomage éloigna les deux hommes du lit de sa patiente et installa d'un coup de baguette, une série de paravents verts qui isolèrent la blessée. Un sortilège remplaça les vêtements d'Eileen par une chemise de nuit puis un pot d'onguent et une fiole verte traversèrent l'infirmerie pour atterrir dans ses mains. Elle fit avaler la potion à la jeune fille sans un mot et entreprit de lui masser légèrement la cheville avec la pommade magique. Un geste de baguette plus tard et le membre blessé était parfaitement bandé. La Serpentard, calée contre deux oreillers et les couvertures soigneusement remontées jusque sur sa poitrine, attendait qu'on lui explique ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle était étonnée d'avoir pu transplaner du cachot numéro quatre jusque devant les serres. Elle avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et savait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'école.

Les paravents disparurent par magie et les deux professeurs se rapprochèrent. Aux demandes muettes d'explications de Severus, un hochement de tête négatif du Directeur avait été sa seule réponse. Le vieil homme avait le visage fermé et semblait soucieux.

— Poppy, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire nettoyer la robe de classe de Miss Prince. Severus va devoir analyser la potion qui s'est répandue dessus. C'est très important.

— Oh, je m'en doute… je l'ai mise de côté dans mon bureau.

Eileen fut prise d'un soupçon.

— On ne devrait pas la donner au Professeur Slughorn, plutôt ? émit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

— Le Professeur Rogue est notre Maître des Potions, Eileen, annonça le Directeur en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit de la Serpentard. Vous n'êtes plus en 1959, mon enfant. L'explosion de votre chaudron vous a expédié dans le futur.

— COMMENT ? s'horrifia la brunette, le souffle coupé.

— Nous sommes en 1998. Je suis le Directeur de Poudlard à notre époque. J'ai remplacé le Professeur Dippet, il y a bien longtemps. Le Professeur Slughorn est en retraite depuis plus de vingt ans et mon ancienne apprentie Miss McGonagall est le professeur de métamorphose et la sous-directrice de l'école. Elle dirige aussi la maison Gryffondor. Le Professeur Rogue ici présent, a remplacé Horace Slughorn aux potions et à la tête de la Maison Serpentard.

Livide, Eileen hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris. Elle était à deux doigts de la panique, mais en bonne Serpentard, elle s'efforçait de garder son calme.

— Est-ce… est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison ?

— Oui, Eileen, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes rentrée au bout d'un mois ou deux, je ne sais plus trop. Je n'ai pas les détails car bien évidemment le Professeur Dippet était tenu au secret et l'a bien gardé par la suite. Mais vous allez rentrer. La potion qui se trouve sur vos vêtements va être analysée par le Professeur Rogue et il va trouver le moyen de vous ramener à votre époque.

— Est-ce qu'Orion Black et Abraxas Malefoy ont été punis ?

— Oh oui ! Ils l'ont été, et sévèrement… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu les Professeurs Dippet et Slughorn si en colère de toute ma vie ! s'amusa le vieil homme. Les salles de bains et les toilettes de Poudlard n'ont jamais été aussi propres depuis ! Monsieur Picott les a bien fait travailler, et sans magie !

Eileen eut un sourire en coin qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Albus Dumbledore, les rares sourires de Severus. Le vieil homme soupira, il savait très bien à quoi pensait Poppy en ce moment et ne savait par contre pas s'il devait en avertir Severus. C'était gravissime, enfin… ça allait l'être pour le Maître des Potions. Et il était impossible de changer quoi que ce soit. Tout devait se passer comme la dernière fois. Ils allaient tous être les spectateurs involontaires des évènements qui allaient arriver.

— Je vous conseille de vous reposer, Miss Prince. Demain, nous vous trouverons des vêtements et le nécessaire et nous vous installerons dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Serpentard. Je pense que Miss Parkinson ne fera aucune difficulté pour vous aider à vous adapter. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

— Je lui dirai deux mots à ce sujet. Devrons-nous prévenir les élèves de l'origine de Miss Prince ?

Le vieil homme soupira et frotta son visage d'une main lasse après avoir momentanément retiré ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

— Les Serpentards de 7ème année, je pense… oui. Ainsi que Monsieur Potter, je présume. Il a trouvé Miss Prince et ne va pas manquer de poser des questions ou de fouiner. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Une chance que Monsieur Malefoy soit notre Préfet-En-Chef, nous lui recommanderons de garder le secret et de bien veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis avec votre maison.

— Malefoy ? s'horrifia Eileen Prince. Il y en a encore un autre ?

— Eh oui… Le petit-fils d'Abraxas, Drago, est ici. Mais il ne vous fera pas de sales blagues, ne vous en faites pas ! Il est très protecteur des élèves de sa maison. Et il n'y a plus de Black, les fils d'Orion sont malheureusement morts tous deux avant d'avoir pu prendre épouse.

— Oh.

— Et c'est pas un mal, marmonna Severus.

Eileen lui lança un regard surpris. Il semblait donc que les fils n'aient pas laissé non plus un souvenir impérissable à l'actuel Directeur de Serpentard.

— Ce garçon… qui m'a trouvé, le Gryffondor… Potter, c'est ça ? Est-il parent avec Charlus ?

— En effet. C'est son petit-fils. Charlus a épousé Doréa Black et leur fils unique, James, est le père d'Harry.

— Charlie Potter a épousé Doréa ? Mince alors ! fit la jeune Serpentard stupéfaite. Mais elle était à Serpentard avec Père. Je me souviens qu'il parlait d'elle lorsqu'il me racontait ses souvenirs d'école. Père disait que Charlie Potter finirait vieux garçon, et elle vieille fille.

— Et bien non ! Ils se sont trouvés et mariés sur le tard. Je crois même qu'ils ont dû se marier l'été qui a suivi votre remise de diplôme, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Vous allez voir ça en rentrant ! Tout le monde aura la surprise, sauf vous.

— Père ne va pas en revenir ! Je vais parier avec lui et gagner mon pari… mijota Eileen. J'aurai enfin ce nouveau chaudron qui me fait tant envie.

Les deux professeurs éclatèrent de rire et Poppy qui souriait fut ravie d'entendre Severus rire autant de bon cœur. C'était si rare…

— Laissons Miss Prince se reposer, Severus. Venez, Poppy va vous donner la robe et vous pourrez commencer vos analyses.

Albus entraina derechef Severus vers le bureau de la Médicomage où celle-ci sans un mot lui fourra le vêtement dans les mains. Le Maitre des Potions fit un signe de tête aux deux occupants de la pièce et sortit aussitôt en silence. Le Directeur s'installa sans plus de cérémonie sur une chaise libre, tandis que Poppy Pomfresh prenait place derrière son bureau.

— Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Poppy, fit le vieil homme après avoir jeté de la main, un _Assurdiato _sur la pièce.

— Je n'ai jamais rien révélé de mes soupçons à Severus, vous le savez. Mais je crains qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Son dossier médicomagique indique qu'il est né à terme selon le sortilège complet de diagnostic que nous lançons à tous les élèves lors de leur premier séjour à l'infirmerie. Or, il a toujours insisté qu'il était prématuré et que par conséquent, il avait été un bébé fragile et de petit poids. Je sais que Miss Prince s'est mariée à ce Moldu un peu précipitamment, à peine diplômée et que ses parents ne le lui ont pas pardonné. Je crains fort, Albus, que Miss Prince ne reparte vers son époque avec un passager clandestin qui sera notre Severus. Le tout est de savoir qui va être le responsable. Et je suis prête à parier ma baguette que Tobias Rogue n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire.

— Je le crains fort également. Et si nous intervenons et que nous empêchons les évènements, nous risquons de modifier le passé, de créer un paradoxe qui pourrait se révéler dramatique. Severus ne serait pas notre Severus…

— Eileen Prince est une sorcière brillante en potions mais de puissance tout à fait moyenne. Il est impossible qu'un enfant né de son union avec un Moldu soit aussi puissant que Severus l'est magiquement. Vous le savez, il est très au dessus de la normale, très très au dessus. Seul un sorcier anormalement puissant peut être son véritable père. Vous avez une idée ?

— Malheureusement, je crains qu'un seul nom ne me vienne à l'esprit… et ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires. Si Severus l'apprend…

— Harry…

— Je le crains, Pompom… je le crains, soupira le vieil homme inquiet. Et on ne peut rien changer.

* * *

Eileen, intimidée dans ses nouveaux vêtements aux couleurs de Serpentard se tenait debout près du Maître des Potions au beau milieu de la salle commune des vert et argent. Severus Rogue avait catégoriquement refusé que Minerva pioche dans les vieux stocks de l'école pour trouver des uniformes et des vêtements à la voyageuse temporelle. Il avait lui-même conduit Eileen chez GaiChiffon à Pré-Au-Lard et avait acheté et payé de ses propres deniers le nécessaire au séjour de sa future mère. Jamais la Serpentard n'avait eu des vêtements d'aussi bonne qualité et elle en était un peu confuse.

Le Maître des Potions, qu'on lui avait dit revêche et peu amical se montrait particulièrement gentil avec elle, et Eileen ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'aimait à part les élèves de sa maison. Les livres qu'on lui avait donnés provenaient des stocks personnels des professeurs et les plumes, l'encre et les parchemins avaient été offerts par Albus Dumbledore. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille se trouvait au beau milieu des élèves de 7ème année qui la regardaient avec curiosité.

— Je vous présente Eileen Prince. Elle terminera l'année avec nous et donc rejoindra Miss Parkinson et Miss Bulstrode dans leur dortoir. Oui Mesdemoiselles, c'est pour elle que les Elfes de Maison ont rajouté un lit ce midi. Bien. Une chose particulière va vous être révélée dans quelques instants, mais elle ne devra pas quitter cette salle commune, ni être communiquée à vos condisciples des autres années. Tout manquement sera impitoyablement sanctionné par moi-même, et je vous assure que je ne ferai aucun cadeau au contrevenant, rajouta Rogue d'une voix glaciale et avec un rictus sinistre qui fit frissonner involontairement certains des élèves se trouvant là. Miss Prince est une voyageuse temporelle qui est arrivée ici suite à un accident de potion. Dès que possible, elle repartira à son époque.

— Professeur ? tenta Drago Malefoy. Miss Prince vient du passé ou du futur ?

— Cette information n'est pas disponible, Monsieur Malefoy. Le Directeur souhaite éviter de provoquer un paradoxe temporel. Vous savez que manipuler le Temps est quelque chose de très dangereux. Sachez juste que Miss Prince est une sang-pur d'une noble famille et sera traitée en conséquence. Inutile que vous ne vous mettiez en tête qu'elle est née-moldue ou autre, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont encore très sensibles à cet état de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques hochements de têtes gênés furent perçus mais personne ne protesta ou ne répondit au Directeur de Maison.

— Miss Parkinson, je vous confie Miss Prince personnellement. Vous veillerez à ce qu'elle soit bien installée et vous la mettrez au courant de nos usages actuels. Miss Prince a déjà passé ses épreuves d'ASPIC à son époque et donc ne sera pas soumise à ces mêmes épreuves qui ici n'ont pas encore eu lieu.

— Oui, Professeur Rogue, répondit Pansy avec un large sourire ravi, toute heureuse de l'aubaine.

— Monsieur Malefoy, vous ferez attention que personne dans les autres Maisons n'importune Miss Prince. Je pense ici aux Gryffondors… Vous m'avez bien compris ?

— Aucun problème, Professeur. Mais les Gryffies se tiennent tranquilles plus ou moins, Potter leur a interdit les moindres représailles.

— Je sais, Monsieur Malefoy. Bien que Monsieur Potter soit le leader incontesté des Gryffondors, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une tête-brûlée quelconque. Miss Prince, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte surtout. Je suis à votre disposition.

Eileen hocha timidement la tête tandis que Severus demandait un mot en particulier à Drago Malefoy. Une fois à l'écart, et comme Pansy entrainait Eileen avec elle, le Maître des cachots se tourna vers son élève.

— Drago, je vous recommande Eileen. Elle est une de mes parentes à laquelle je tiens particulièrement. Elle ignore notre parenté et devra l'ignorer tant que durera son séjour. Le paradoxe… vous savez bien…

— J'ai compris, Professeur. Ne vous en faites pas.

— Merci, Monsieur Malefoy.

* * *

La venue d'une nouvelle élève, deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, surprit les élèves lors de l'annonce que fit à ce sujet le Directeur pendant le dîner. Dumbledore avait prévenu lui-même Harry Potter en le convoquant dans son bureau. Le jeune vainqueur du Mage Noir était resté bouche bée d'apprendre qu'Eileen venait de 1959 et promit qu'il ne révèlerait rien et empêcherait les Gryffondors de l'importuner. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la jeune fille et se replongea dans le livre qu'elle avait près de son assiette. Ron, la bouche pleine, se retourna pour la dévisager et grommela quelque chose que son ami ne comprit pas.

— Tu disais, Ron ?

— Je disais qu'elle est moche. Y a qu'une Serpent pour être aussi moche ! Elle va bien aller avec le pékinois et sa grosse tarte.

Harry haussa les épaules, surpris.

— Je ne la trouve pas moche.

— Tu rigoles, mec ? T'as vu ses gros sourcils broussailleux ? Berk !

— Elle n'a peut-être pas eu l'autorisation de sa mère de les épiler, Ronald ! trancha Mione qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Moi, je ne l'ai eu que cette année à Noël. Avant, ma mère trouvait que j'étais trop jeune. Ce n'est pas un défaut définitif, donc rien du tout. Un simple sortilège basique d'épilation qu'on trouve dans Sorcière-hebdo, et le tour sera joué. Cette fille n'est pas moche, elle n'a simplement pas une beauté éclatante. Elle est normale, quoi…

— Ah ! Tu vois, Ron ! fit Harry, Hermione est d'accord avec moi.

— Ginny est plus jolie, insista Ron Weasley qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.

— Peut-être… répondit vaguement Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de filles de 6ème année qui papotaient plus loin à la table des Rouge et Or. C'était vrai que la rouquine était mignonne, mais l'intérieur ne valait pas l'extérieur. Tout le temps qu'Harry était sorti avec Ginny, elle n'avait eu pour seul but que de se faire voir à son bras. Il fallait qu'il la sorte dans tous les endroits à la mode où elle pouvait être vue avec lui et recherchait activement la présence des journalistes et photographes. La dernière des Weasley semblait n'avoir qu'un seul objectif dans la vie : devenir célèbre à n'importe quel prix. Pour Harry qui ne recherchait que le calme et la discrétion, cette situation ne convenait pas et avait donné lieu à des disputes mémorables. Il avait ainsi donc mis fin à leur relation avec fracas, quelques semaines après avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie l'année précédente.

Ginny avait vendu anonymement à PlayWizard, le récit complet et croustillant de détails, de sa nuit d'amour avec Harry, la seule et unique qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Autant dire que le choc avait été rude pour le jeune héros…

Voir le récit complet de la perte de sa virginité faire la une de ce torchon avait été terrible, sans compter que toute l'école s'était arraché le magazine et en avait fait des gorges chaudes. Quant aux Serpentards… par Merlin… il se souvenait encore de leurs moqueries et sarcasmes. Même Severus Rogue n'avait pu s'empêcher un commentaire grivois en cours de potions. L'odieux personnage avait déclaré à Harry que bien qu'il eut vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et trempé sa baguette magique dans un chaudron, il n'en était pas moins encore un élève et devait rendre des devoirs corrects et pas ces torchons bâclés. Il s'en était suivi une mauvaise note, et les rires gras de pratiquement toute la classe. L'humiliation avait été difficile à oublier, surtout que Ron s'était mis dans la tête qu'Harry avait trompé sa sœur avec une quelconque créature et lui en avait voulu à mort.

Harry n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque que c'était Ginny qui avait vendu l'interview pour une somme conséquente. Ses parents l'auraient Avada Kadavratisée et Harry avec elle. Héros du Monde Magique ou pas. Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était au courant et avait approuvé sa rupture sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

* * *

Eileen Prince s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle classe. C'était une fille douce et gentille, ainsi qu'une bonne élève et tous les professeurs l'appréciaient. En potions, elle était la star incontestée et faisait de l'ombre à Drago Malefoy. Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson s'étaient prises d'amitié pour elle et Pansy, la fashion-victim, avait décidé de relooker la petite nouvelle, trop naturelle à son goût. Une semaine après son arrivée, on avait donc vu un matin, la voyageuse temporelle se présenter dans la Grande Salle, les sourcils épilés et ses longs cheveux noirs artistiquement bouclés. Pansy ravie, rayonnait de fierté tandis que Crabbe et Goyle, rouges comme des écrevisses moldues, en perdirent l'appétit et se plongèrent dans la contemplation de la nouvelle. Même Drago Malefoy souleva un sourcil inquisiteur vers Pansy Parkinson qui le toisa l'air de dire « Un seul mot et je t'Avada Kedavratise ! ». Harry en recracha son jus de citrouille par terre et fit un sourire béat à Eileen qui rougit et baissa les yeux. Severus Rogue était fou de rage à la table professorale et Albus dut poser sa main ridée sur l'avant-bras de son jeune collègue pour le calmer.

— Voyons, Severus… calmez-vous, mon petit. Vous ne la trouvez pas jolie ainsi ? Moi franchement je la trouve très mignonne. Miss Parkinson s'est surpassée ! Je savais qu'elle avait pour ambition d'ouvrir un salon de beauté après Poudlard, mais je dois avouer qu'elle a du talent.

— Albus ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! gronda Rogue, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça de toute ma vie !

— Elle a dix-sept ans, Severus… Et vous savez quelle vie l'attend. Laissez-lui donc avoir un peu de bonheur.

Le Maître des Potions soupira et ferma les yeux. Le vieil homme avait raison bien entendu. Il était bien placé pour savoir que sa mère n'avait jamais été heureuse avec le bâtard moldu qu'elle avait épousé. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à convoler avec cet ivrogne qui lui avait servi – très mal – de père. Il n'était pas stupide et avait bien vu sur son dossier médicomagique qu'il était né à terme, bien qu'on lui avait affirmé de tout temps qu'il était né en avance, exactement sept mois et demi après le mariage de ses parents. Il se doutait bien que le mariage avait été précipité parce que sa mère était tombée enceinte. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il aurait osé poser à ses parents à l'époque et à présent tous deux étaient décédés depuis longtemps.

Severus ne pouvait même pas épargner sa future mère et lui dire de fuir comme la peste Tobias Rogue dès qu'elle ferait sa connaissance. C'était mettre en péril sa propre existence. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut très reluisante, mais il avait quand même eu une certaine utilité pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et était – mine de rien – titulaire d'un Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe, s'il vous plaît, Potter ayant reçu celui de première classe et Albus rien du tout, puisque la loi interdisait le cumul de ces récompenses. On ne pouvait pas changer le passé, les fameuses histoires de paradoxe comme disait toujours Dumbledore.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lorgner et d'admirer la Serpentard à la moindre occasion. Bientôt son manège fut repéré par Hermione et Ron qui se moquèrent gentiment de lui. Mais cela ne le fit pas cesser pour autant. Merlin lui donna un petit coup de pouce pourtant, quand arrivé en retard au cours d'histoire de la Magie, la dernière place disponible se trouva être justement à côté d'Eileen Prince. Ils se firent des sourires intimidés et se regardèrent en coin tout le cours qu'ils suivirent distraitement selon l'habitude d'Harry qui comptait comme toujours sur les prises de note d'Hermione. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir lorsqu'à la fin de l'heure le fantomatique Professeur Binns annonça que pour les derniers mois de cours ils aborderaient la guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

— Monsieur Potter ? demanda le fantôme. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous raconter au prochain cours vos diverses rencontres avec le mage noir après sa renaissance ? Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas de photographies de lui et il serait intéressant de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Vous êtes un des témoins oculaires privilégiés qui ait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer maintes fois.

— Tristes occasions, Professeur. Mais bon, si vous insistez… grimaça Harry contrarié et n'aimant pas ce genre d'étalage.

— Qui est ce Lord Voldemort ? murmura Eileen à Harry alors que tous les élèves rangeaient à présent leurs affaires. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— Tu ne perds rien. Mais tu en entendras parler, malheureusement.

— Tu pourrais me raconter… un peu ? tenta-t-elle intimidée. Tout le monde est au courant ici, et moi je vais avoir l'impression de venir d'une autre planète. Je viens presque d'une autre planète d'ailleurs…

Voyant là une occasion rêvée pour faire connaissance avec la charmante jeune voyageuse, Harry sauta sur l'aubaine.

— Pas de souci. Il vaut mieux qu'on aille dehors alors, parce que si on va à la bibliothèque, la mère Pince va nous jeter dehors ou nous offrir à Rogue comme ingrédients de potions.

Eileen se mit à rire et son rire clair et franc fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme complètement sous le charme. Il se dépêcha donc de sortir de la classe, semant ainsi Ron et Hermione qui ne le virent pas filer comme un voleur. Le couple sortit dans le parc et alla s'installer sous un arbre au bord du Lac Noir. Là, Harry entreprit de lui raconter plus ou moins sa vie, laissant de côté les détails sordides comme le comportement des Dursley à son égard.

— Tu as vaincu un mage noir à ton âge ? s'étonna-t-elle, admirative. Wouah… Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ai reçu un Ordre de Merlin et qui n'ait pas l'âge de Dumbledore. Tu es un garçon extraordinaire.

— Ben, dis pas ça à Rogue, il peut pas me voir. Pour lui je ne serai jamais qu'un crétin comme mon père ou mon parrain.

— Je dois dire que si ton parrain était comme Orion Black, grimaça la Serpentard, je peux le comprendre. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'en faire voir avec son copain Malefoy ! C'est à cause d'eux que je suis ici.

— Malefoy ? Tu veux dire Lucius ?

— Lucius ? Non, je ne connais pas de Lucius, celui donc je parle c'est Abraxas, le grand-père de Drago. D'ailleurs, son petit-fils est bien plus décent, il ne fait pas de sales blagues.

— Lucius est le père de Drago, il faisait partie des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

— C'est vrai que le professeur Rogue était un faux Mangemort ? Un espion ?

— Exact. Un très bon espion d'ailleurs. Je lui dois la vie à plusieurs reprises depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Ce mec est un connard, c'est clair, mais il est vachement courageux, on ne peut pas lui retirer ça.

— Il est gentil avec moi.

— Normal, tu es une Serpentard, il n'est gentil qu'avec ses Serpentards. Je me demande comment il se serait comporté avec moi, si j'avais laissé le choixpeau me placer à Serpentard comme il le prévoyait…

— Tu devais aller à Serpentard ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Gryffondor ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas influencer le choixpeau…

— On peut. Il suffit de le supplier gentiment, se mit à rire Harry.

— Tu sais que ta grand-mère était une Serpentard ? C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as failli y aller. Ton père était où ?

— À Gryffondor. Comment tu sais que ma grand-mère était une Serpentard ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même, je ne sais même pas le nom de mes grands-parents, par Merlin !

— Oh… Mon père était en classe ici à Poudlard avec elle. Doréa Black, elle s'appelle. Elle va épouser Charlus Potter cet été, chez moi, quand je vais rentrer. J'ai été surprise de l'apprendre, ils ne sont pas tous jeunes, ils ont au moins la quarantaine et jamais mariés, ni l'un ni l'autre.

— Ma grand-mère était une Black ? Comment ça se fait que Sirius m'ait jamais rien dit ? Ah celui là… Juste bon à faire des blagues aux Serpents !

— Lui aussi ? Misère… c'est de famille…

— Je dirais qu'ici c'est plus normal, il était à Gryffondor avec mon père.

— Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ? Attends… le fils d'Orion Black, un lion ? Ah ah ah ! Je meurs de rire ! Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête d'Orion quand il va apprendre la répartition de son fils !

Eileen riait de bon cœur, les deux mains sur les côtes et son rire communicatif fit rire également Harry. Lorsque le jeune couple se sépara pour rejoindre chacun leurs salles communes, Harry avait réussi sans trop bredouiller et rougir, à inviter Eileen à aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui le lendemain après-midi qui était le samedi de sortie du mois. Le cœur battant, Eileen avait accepté en rougissant copieusement et s'était ensuite empressée d'aller tout raconter à Pansy et à Millicent.

— Potter t'a invitée à sortir avec lui ? Ben dis-donc… fit la pékinoise soufflée. T'as fait fort là. Depuis la Weasmoche, on ne l'avait pas vu avec une fille. Pas de panique, nous sommes équipées ! Alors nous allons commencer par un nettoyage de peau, ensuite épilation jambes complètes et puis… MILLI ? Où as-tu mis le masque pour cheveux gras Sacharissa Tugwood ? On va en avoir besoin ! Pas de panique, pas de panique…

* * *

Harry s'était dirigé lentement à travers le parc pour remonter vers la tour des Rouge et Or. Il marchait lentement, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Cela n'échappa pas à Severus Rogue qui les avait espionnés discrètement.

— Monsieur Potter… fit-il en se précipitant sur l'élève comme un hippogriffe sur un rat crevé. Attention à vous… je vous surveille. Si vous abusez d'Eileen, je ferai ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais réussi à faire, je vous préviens. Ne vous moquez pas d'elle !

— De quoi vous vous mêlez d'abord ? répondit Harry, agressif et furieux de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! Vous êtes jaloux ?

— Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, Potter, l'interrompit Rogue en attrapant Harry par sa chemise et en le rapprochant de son visage pour le toiser méchamment. Vous êtes prévenu !

— Je l'ai invitée à venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard demain, c'est tout ! Ça vous va ? fit Harry goguenard.

— JE VOUS L'INTERDIS !

— Vous n'avez pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit ! Nous sommes majeurs tous les deux et vous n'êtes pas son père ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, MONSIEUR !

— Potter… si je vois le nom d'Eileen Prince dans la presse pornographique ou un de ces torchons à scandales dont vous faites régulièrement les gros titres, j'aurai votre peau !

Severus Rogue relâcha lentement la chemise du Gryffondor, à présent irrémédiablement froissée et le laissa partir. Ils se lancèrent tous deux des regards pleins de haine.

— Connard graisseux ! marmonna Harry en s'éloignant.

— Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! J'ai l'ouïe fine !

* * *

Severus Rogue arpentait nerveusement les pavés de pierre du bureau directorial sous les regards inquiets d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall.

— Allons, allons, Severus… voyons, calmez-vous mon petit. Venez donc prendre une tasse de cet excellent thé. Allez, venez vous asseoir.

— Vous savez où vous pouvez vous mettre votre maudit thé, Albus ? rugit la terreur des cachots. Moi vivant, ce satané Potter n'emmènera pas ma mère à Pré-Au-Lard !

— Severus… techniquement Eileen n'est pas encore votre mère, mais juste une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui vient d'accepter l'invitation d'un jeune homme. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur.

— Je ne comprends pas, pesta le Maître des Potions en s'asseyant et en acceptant enfin la tasse que lui tendait Minerva. Mes parents doivent se marier cet été, comment peut-elle accepter de sortir avec ce… ce vaurien ! Le fils de James Potter ! J'aurais tout subi de cette maudite famille !

Albus échangea un regard lourd et qui en disait bien long avec sa sous-directrice qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle était parfaitement au courant des suspicions d'Albus et de Poppy et avait donné de l'eau à leur moulin, en leur disant que les on-dit de l'époque avaient suggéré Eileen Prince enceinte avant de se marier. Certains, comme Abraxas, toujours lui, avaient même dit qu'elle s'était fait engrosser à Poudlard. Comme il était un blagueur, personne n'avait jamais vraiment donné de crédit à cette histoire. Mais maintenant qu'on y pensait… En tout cas, Minerva se promettait bien de ne jamais être celle qui révèlerait tout ça à Severus. Les conséquences seraient bien trop terribles. Cela voudrait dire que si Eileen et Harry s'avisaient de… Severus pourrait être… Par Merlin, non ! Elle voulait être le plus loin possible de Poudlard, si un jour cela devait arriver.

— Severus ! trancha Albus. Cessez ces idioties, c'est un ordre. Je vous rappelle que tout ceci s'est déjà passé. Nous ne devons pas intervenir, c'est capital. Vous allez laisser ce pauvre Harry tranquille et Eileen aussi. C'est compris ?

Le regard mauvais du Directeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes indiqua à Severus qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop anticipé et vu le mal là où il n'y en aurait pas.

— Albus… vous avez donc oublié cet abominable article dans PlayWizard ? Drago s'est fait un plaisir de me le faire lire, bien entendu.

— Bien entendu… Non je n'ai pas oublié, et j'espère que ce pauvre Harry ne vivra plus jamais une telle trahison. Je savais Miss Weasley vénale et peu sincère dans son affection pour lui, mais j'avoue que ça a été le pompon.

— Miss Weasley ?

— Oui, Severus. C'est Ginny Weasley qui a vendu cet article retraçant sa nuit avec Monsieur Potter. Je l'ai bien prévenue que si elle s'avisait de créer encore du tort à Harry, Arthur et Molly seraient mis immédiatement au courant de ses méfaits. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas trop fait de vagues lorsqu'il l'a quittée. Elle a peur de mes représailles, s'amusa le vieil homme.

* * *

— Tu as fait QUOI ? tempêta Ron, outré, dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Gryffondor. T'es malade ou quoi ?

— Ça suffit, Ron ! lui intima Harry en colère. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! J'ai invité Eileen Prince à venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est tout. Hermione ne fait pas toute une histoire à ce sujet.

Ladite Hermione, toujours plongée dans son grimoire du moment, fit un geste de la main pour indiquer qu'elle s'en fichait et de la laisser en dehors de cette histoire.

— Mais enfin c'est une Serpentard, Harry ! Une SER-PEN-TARD, mec ! C'est… c'est comme si tu sortais avec la pékinoise ou une de ses tartes ! C'est une trahison ! Tu as un rencard avec un sale serpent !

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! gronda Harry, cette fois-ci fou furieux. Tu vas trop loin. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et si tu n'es pas capable de rester lucide, va te faire foutre ! J'en ai marre de ces gamineries et de ces histoires de maisons. La guerre est finie, Ronald !

Harry qui était assis sur son lit, se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

— Mais enfin, Mione… tenta Ron en se tournant vers sa petite-amie. Pourquoi tu le soutiens ?

— Harry a raison, Ron. La guerre est finie et ce sont des enfantillages. Laisse-le sortir avec cette fille, si le cœur lui en dit. Il est aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Ginny.

— Ma sœur était très bien pour lui ! Ne critique pas ma sœur, d'abord ! C'est Harry qui a merdé dans cette affaire !

— Mais enfin, Ronald, quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Qui, crois-tu, a pu vendre cette interview à PlayWizard ? Ginny, bien sûr ! Tu penses vraiment qu'Harry est du genre à avoir ce style d'aventure avec une inconnue alors qu'il sortait avec Ginny ? Tu es vraiment un idiot !

— QUOI ? Je ne te crois pas !

— Crois ce que tu veux, Ronald, mais un conseil… grandis un peu ! Et laisse Harry tranquille !

* * *

Pansy Parkinson avait vraiment fait du très bon boulot. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté les cachots, Eileen Prince était méconnaissable. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. De plus la robe GaiChiffon vert foncé que lui avait acheté Severus était superbe et la mettait en valeur. Harry qui l'attendait dans le Hall en eut le souffle coupé et lui offrit un large sourire une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Même Minerva McGonagall, qui pointait les noms des élèves devant sortir, ne put s'empêcher de faire son petit commentaire à Albus qui souriait de toutes ses dents, accompagné de son habituel ombre, alias Severus Rogue, pas si ravi que ça. La Terreur des cachots avait sa mine des mauvais jours, et la bouche pincée et les bras croisés, toisait tout le monde avec agressivité.

— Mazette ! Miss Parkinson s'est surpassée, je dois le dire… avoua l'écossaise en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Si elle ouvre un salon de beauté, elle va avoir du succès auprès des sorcières, je vous le dis.

— Miss Prince est superbe, en effet. Quel beau couple ! Ne trouvez-vous pas, Severus ?

— Vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense, Albus ! répondit sèchement la Chauve-souris des cachots.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de son Maître des Potions.

— Qui vous accompagne pour la surveillance des élèves, Minerva ? choisit de demander le vieil homme, une idée derrière la tête.

— MOI ! rugit Severus Rogue avec un sourire cruel.

— Attention, Severus… n'intervenez pas, laissez-les tranquilles ! Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas pour l'instant, mais tout ce qui arrive à de l'importance. Le paradoxe, mon ami !

— Oui ! Je sais ! Votre fichu paradoxe ! Il m'empoisonne, votre paradoxe, autant que votre petit sauveur là !

L'après-midi fut une véritable révélation pour Harry, il baigna littéralement dans la plus pure félicité et ne remarqua même pas la silhouette sombre qui s'obstinait à se trouver par un _pas si pur hasard_ que ça, sur son chemin. Au bout de deux heures, les deux adolescents se tenaient par la main. Ils évitèrent soigneusement Ron et Hermione et passèrent un long moment dans un coin sombre des Trois-Balais, à siroter des bièraubeurres en roucoulant. Comme par hasard, ce fut à ce moment là que le Maître des Potions choisit d'inviter Minerva à prendre un petit jus d'œillet – il connaissait son péché mignon – la chaleur étant vraiment étouffante selon lui. Et l'envie d'espionner Potter encore plus, selon l'avis de Minerva.

Harry n'était pas le plus vif des esprits, mais pas un idiot non plus. Profitant de l'entrée inopinée d'un nombre important d'élèves cherchant des tables, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de son blouson de cuir moldu et s'en recouvrit avec Eileen. Isolé de la vue des autres élèves et surtout des deux professeurs et des habitués de l'auberge, il en profita pour prendre Eileen dans ses bras et l'embrasser. La jeune Serpentard le laissa faire et lui rendit timidement et maladroitement son baiser. Lorsque les clients se furent tous attablés, Rogue furieux, vit que Potter et Eileen avaient quitté – pensait-il – le bar et pestant de rage se leva, abandonnant son verre de bièraubeurre presque vide, pour se ruer à l'extérieur et voir où ils avaient bien pu filer. Il en fut pour ses frais et Minerva qui vit Harry retirer la cape, ne révéla pas la supercherie, pour elle Severus en faisait bien trop et était ridicule.

Lorsqu'Eileen et Harry reprirent le chemin de l'école de sorcellerie, ils croisèrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient ensemble et sortaient de chez Honeydukes. Ginny devint folle de rage en voyant le couple enlacé passer près d'eux. Ron affichait une mine dégoûtée tandis qu'Hermione fit un petit sourire complice à Harry.

— Il sort avec elle, tu as vu, Mione ? Il sort forcément avec elle, sinon il ne la tiendrait pas par le cou comme ça.

— De toute évidence, fit-elle d'une voix indifférente.

— Et ça ne te gène pas ?

— Tu connais mon avis sur la question, Ron. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Des fois que tu aurais changé d'avis…

— C'est dégoûtant ! gronda Ginny, verte de jalousie.

— C'est toi qui dit ça, Ginny ? ricana Hermione.

— Pff ! Elle va passer au chaudron vite fait, j'te l'dis.

— Et c'est une experte qui parle, n'est-ce pas…

— Héééé ! Mione ! C'est quoi ces insinuations ! Ces histoires, c'est rien que des mensonges, j'te f'rai dire ! Ginny a rien fait avec Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il a été voir ailleurs, ce salaud.

— C'est bien entendu Ginny qui t'a donné cette version, pas vrai, Ron ?

— Bien sûr !

— Et bien sûr, tu la crois ELLE, plutôt que moi et le bon sens…

— Oui.

— Alors ne viens pas te plaindre surtout. Et au lieu de croire ta sœur, pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question directement à ton meilleur ami ?

— Pas besoin, je sais tout. C'était dans PlayWizard.

Et Ron lui tourna le dos et suivit Ginny qui reprenait elle aussi le chemin de l'école, dans le but inavoué de voir un peu ce que pouvait bien trafiquer Harry avec cette fille de rien. Une Serpentard, il était tombé bien bas, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Elle regrettait bien de ne pas avoir dit à PlayWizard qu'il était un amant médiocre, ça aurait peut-être payé plus. Bien entendu, c'était faux, Harry pour un plus que débutant, n'avait pas été mauvais du tout. Mais ça… personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir.

Le fait qu'Harry Potter sorte avec une Serpentard fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard et encouragés, certains prirent exemple sur lui au cours des semaines qui suivirent. On vit ainsi Blaise Zabini et Padma Patil main dans la main, ainsi que Théodore Nott et une Poufsouffle de 6ème année assez mignonne. Drago Malefoy s'amusait comme un petit fou. Potter allait déchanter vite fait quand la demoiselle devrait retourner à son époque. Et alors le Professeur Rogue, qui était depuis la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, en permanence au bord de l'apoplexie et shooté à la potion calmante par Dumbledore, allait lui tomber dessus comme Voldemort sur un Moldu. Oh oui, la vie avait quand même du bon…

La Terreur des cachots travaillait pratiquement jour et nuit sur la potion qui allait ramener Eileen à son époque. Il était plus que temps qu'elle reparte. Severus était tiraillé entre la joie de revoir sa mère en vie, jeune et en bonne santé et l'horreur qu'il ressentait de la voir dans les bras d'Harry Potter. En cours, ils étaient toujours assis l'un près de l'autre, sauf quand la chauve-souris géante avec un malin plaisir, les séparait systématiquement. Dans le parc, ils étaient toujours ensemble, Eileen faisant réviser Harry entre chaque épreuve d'ASPIC dont elle était dispensée. Dans les couloirs, ils se donnaient la main et on les trouvait même parfois enlacés derrière des statues ou des rideaux, en train de se bécoter. En bref, le Sauveur était amoureux et les magasines people du monde magique s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais qui était cette jeune Serpentard qui avait conquis le cœur du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Vaincu et que personne ne connaissait ?

Deux mois après l'arrivée d'Eileen, Severus Rogue avec un large sourire sournois, se présenta dans le bureau directorial et posa une petite fiole de potion gris clair sur le bureau encombré du Directeur plongé dans ses paperasses.

— Oui, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon garçon ?

— Le billet de retour de ma mère vers son époque !

— Ah ! Je vois. Vous avez donc réussi…

— Bien entendu ! La potion de stase à l'origine de l'accident avait été modifiée par l'ajout d'un pétard du Dr Flibuste. J'ai juste demandé par cheminette aux jumeaux Weasley si par hasard ils n'en connaissaient pas la composition exacte et justement si, puisqu'ils l'ont améliorée, j'ai pu ainsi analyser les interactions des différents ingrédients pétard/potion entre eux, et voilà ! Simple comme tout !

— Oui, enfin si vous le dites. Je présume que je dois prévenir Miss Prince de son retour très proche.

— Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, Albus. Elle doit être en train de ranger ses affaires et de dire au revoir à son _cher petit-ami_…

Le ton vénéneux avec lequel Severus Rogue avait prononcé les mots « _cher petit-ami »_ fit soupirer le vieil homme.

— Vous n'en démordrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne vous dérange pas de les voir souffrir, moi si, je vous le dis tout de go, mon cher. Nous allons demain matin, faire deux jeune gens très malheureux.

— Ma mère va épouser mon père dans quelques semaines, elle ne peut pas aimer ce… ce bon à rien de Potter. Et lui, il se consolera avec une de ses fans, et l'affaire sera classée.

Albus soupira et regarda Severus qui affichait une mine triomphante.

— Comment Eileen a pris la nouvelle ?

Severus grimaça à la question. Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout, elle déjà pâle, était devenue quasiment livide et ses yeux noirs s'étaient embués. Un instant, Severus avait presque eu de la peine pour elle, mais s'était retranché derrière « le plus grand bien » à l'instar d'Albus qui utilisait cette expression pendant la guerre. Finalement ce « plus grand bien » avait bon dos, on pouvait lui faire faire ce qui nous arrangeait tout en gardant bonne conscience.

— Elle s'en remettra ! trancha-t-il pour éluder la question. Je présume que vous allez prévenir Monsieur Potter ?

— Dans un moment, il monte en ce moment l'escalier.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sans qu'Harry n'eût frappé.

— Entre mon garçon, ton amie t'a prévenu, je suppose ?

Harry, pâle comme la mort, avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

— Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce… est-ce qu'on… on ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ? Juste une petite semaine, pour avoir le temps de s'y faire ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix blanche et les larmes aux yeux.

Le visage grave, Dumbledore scruta celui du jeune homme à lunettes qui lui faisait face, la respiration courte. Mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide que lui pour répondre à la question d'Harry.

— PAS QUESTION, POTTER !

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Professeur Rogue ! s'énerva tout à coup Harry, puis se tournant de nouveau vers le Directeur, il tenta une nouvelle approche. C'est avec une potion qu'elle doit repartir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une dose aussi ? Je voudrais partir avec elle, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ici, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, je n'ai pas de famille, Sirius et Remus sont morts. Rien ne me retient vraiment. S'il vous plaît…

— VOUS ÊTES FOU OU QUOI ? SÛREMENT PAS, POTTER ! gronda le Maître des cachots. D'ailleurs, j'ai juste une dose de potion pour Miss Prince. J'ai détruit le reste du chaudron.

— Severus… ce n'était pas nécessaire, soupira Dumbledore. Et je crois que la question m'était adressée, allez donc vous calmer près du télescope pendant que je m'occupe de Monsieur Potter.

Se drapant dans sa dignité outragée et sa cape d'été, Rogue grogna et alla faire le pied de grue devant la fenêtre sans oublier de laisser traîner une oreille vers le bureau.

— Harry… mon petit… crois-moi, si je pouvais… je te l'autoriserais de tout cœur, mais tu connais les règles des voyages temporels, on ne peut pas modifier le passé, c'est trop grave. Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton amie pour passer les quelques heures qui vous restent ensemble et vous dire adieu.

— Professeur, demanda Harry, est-ce que demain, vous me direz ce qu'Eileen est devenue ? Je sais qu'elle sera beaucoup plus vieille que moi et qu'elle aura eu… une autre vie toutes ces années, mais…

— Nous verrons demain, Harry. Je vais y réfléchir.

Severus fulminait dans son coin. Il n'était pas question que ce vieux fou citronné raconte à Potter qui était véritablement Eileen et leur lien de parenté. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui, dès que ce petit crétin congénital aurait déguerpi de là.

* * *

Harry Potter ne se présenta pas dans le dortoir des « 7ème année » de Gryffondor cette nuit-là. Eileen ne passa pas la nuit dans celui de Serpentard non plus, mais Pansy et Millicent gardèrent le secret, émues par le chagrin de la jeune fille. Severus Rogue, dans sa naïveté, ne songea même pas à vérifier où se trouvait sa future mère. Il sirota quelques verres de Vieil Ogden en relisant un de ses grimoires préférés. Demain, tout allait redevenir normal, Eileen Prince allait retrouver l'année 1959 et Harry Potter sécherait ses larmes de crocodile, à 39 ans de distance. Pour l'heure, les deux amoureux se trouvaient dans le même lit, magiquement fourni par la salle sur demande et se consolaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait même songé un instant à entrer par effraction dans le labo de potions de Rogue pour voler une dose de potion de voyage temporel pour lui, mais le bâtard des cachots avait détruit le reste de la potion.

Après une nuit quasiment blanche, Eileen et Harry se présentèrent dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, qui ne les avait pas vus au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

— Harry, mon garçon, je préfère que tu m'attendes dans le couloir de l'étage, ce sera mieux. Crois-moi…

Sans répondre, Harry hocha la tête et regarda Eileen dont les larmes silencieuses envahissaient son visage. Il serra encore une dernière fois ses doigts fins qu'il tenait entre les siens et après un rapide coup d'œil à la Terreur des cachots qui triomphait dans sa position favorite, debout les bras croisés, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sous les regards émus de Minerva et de Poppy.

La Médicomage s'approcha de la jeune Serpentard, baguette à la main.

— Si vous permettez, Miss Prince, juste un petit diagnostic pour savoir si tout va bien pour affronter votre retour car vous me semblez bien éprouvée, mon enfant.

Eileen hocha la tête et Madame Pomfresh lança son sort. Un parchemin se remplit alors automatiquement et Poppy y jeta un coup d'œil en diagonale.

— Tout va bien. Nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle à Albus Dumbledore.

— Croyez bien que je suis navré, Miss Prince. Si nous avions pu vous garder, nous l'aurions fait, mais pensez à l'inquiétude de vos parents. Et puis vous connaissez les règles, nous ne pouvons pas modifier le passé.

— Je sais, Professeur Dumbledore.

— Je pense qu'il est inutile que vous rappeler que vous ne devez pas divulguer les informations que vous avez pu glaner au cours de votre séjour ici.

Eileen fit signe qu'elle avait compris et soupira lorsque Severus Rogue lui tendit le flacon de potion qu'il venait de déboucher. Elle s'en saisit et le porta à ses lèvres.

— Je suis contente de vous avoir connu, Professeur Rogue, vous êtes bien meilleur que le Professeur Slughorn.

— Merci, Miss, répondit la terreur des cachots avec un sourire pour une fois sincère.

Eileen avala la potion et Rogue reprit le flacon, la scrutant pour voir si tout allait bien se passer. Il s'était juste contenté d'essayer la potion sur des souris et elles s'étaient progressivement dématérialisées sous ses yeux. La Serpentard eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant ses mains et ses bras devenir tout à coup transparents, ainsi que ses vêtements très curieusement. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle disparut complètement et lorsque Minerva tendit les mains vers l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques secondes auparavant, elle ne perçut que le vide.

— Elle est rentrée chez elle… soupira-t-elle. Dois-je appeler Monsieur Potter, Albus ?

— Oui, Minerva. Poppy ? Restez s'il vous plaît, je pourrais avoir besoin de vous.

Comme Minerva sortait et que Severus toisait l'occupant un peu trop curieux d'un portrait, Poppy déposa sans un mot le parchemin de diagnostic sur le bureau d'Albus qui y jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait que quelques mots dessus et il ferma les yeux après en avoir pris connaissance. Quand il les rouvrit, il rangea le morceau de papier dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et regarda Severus la bouche pincée. L'entrée d'Harry Potter dans le bureau directorial lui fit tourner la tête.

— Albus, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. À tout à l'heure, annonça la professeure de métamorphose qui ne voulait pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Le Directeur qui n'était pas dupe la laissa filer avec un regard entendu et proposa une chaise à Harry tout comme Minerva refermait soigneusement la porte. Le jeune homme aux grands yeux verts, rougis par les larmes s'assit les épaules basses, le poids du monde sur elles.

— Elle est partie ?

— Oui, Harry. Miss Prince est rentrée chez elle.

— Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle est devenue ? Où elle vit à présent ?

— ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE, POTTER ? gronda Rogue les yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Severus ! Ça suffit ! Nous en avons déjà discuté. Harry a le droit de savoir.

— Et moi, je vous ai dit que je refusais !

— Quand allez-vous cesser de vous mêler de ma vie, Professeur Rogue ? s'énerva Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise. C'est vrai à la fin, depuis le début vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues ! Vous êtes jaloux, hein ? C'est ça ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous trouver une petite-amie et arrêter d'empoisonner la vie des gens !

— C'est vous, Potter, qui n'êtes pas resté à votre place ! Je vous avais interdit de sortir avec Miss Prince ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

— Harry ! Severus ! Du calme ! ordonna le Professeur Dumbledore.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? tenta Harry d'une petite voix.

Severus ricana grossièrement tandis que Poppy secouait la tête de désolation.

— ELLE EST MORTE AVANT VOTRE NAISSANCE, POTTER !

— SEVERUS ! Ça suffit !

— Vous… vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vous crois pas !

Mais on ne pouvait plus arrêter Severus Rogue qui vida son venin sur le Gryffondor.

— Je mens ? Je sais encore quand ma mère est morte, Monsieur Potter !

Albus poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

— Votre mère ? fit Harry, incrédule.

— Eileen Prince était ma mère, Monsieur Potter. Ça vous fait quel effet ? lança le sournois d'une voix basse et volontairement mielleuse. Elle a épousé mon père au mois de juillet 1959 et je suis né le 9 janvier 1960. Vous avez failli rompre les fiançailles de mes parents ! Petit imbécile !

— SEVERUS ! hurla cette fois-ci Dumbledore véritablement furieux.

— Vous… vous êtes né… en janvier ? Mais alors…

— Alors, petit idiot, quand vous roucouliez avec ma mère, j'étais déjà sur le chemin… triompha Rogue qui ne songea même pas qu'Eileen ne semblait pas avoir reconnu son nom de famille.

Harry se mit à paniquer.

— Non… non… ce n'est pas possible… Elle n'avait jamais… avant. Personne…

— Pardon… fit Rogue, l'œil étincelant de rage. Que venez-vous de dire ? Elle n'avait jamais quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter ? RÉPONDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry, qui venait de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, s'effondra en larmes. Tout à coup, tout prenait un sens. Il se souvenait des cours d'occlumancie, des scènes aperçues où un homme ressemblant à Severus Rogue maltraitait un enfant et une femme brune. Eileen avait épousé le premier venu, à cause de lui… elle avait été malheureuse à cause de lui… et l'homme sinistre qui se tenait devant lui, ne pouvait être que son fils, l'enfant qu'il lui avait fait sans le savoir pendant son séjour dans le futur. Eileen avait dû utiliser une potion quelconque pour faire accepter une paternité impossible à ce Moldu et faire que Severus lui ressemble. Tout était clair et c'était l'horreur. Sa tête se mit à tourner et le sang à battre dans ses tempes de façon douloureuse. Il chancela sur sa chaise. Poppy se précipita avec un flacon de potion calmante qu'elle fit avaler au jeune homme en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Albus Dumbledore, véritablement hors de lui, venait de gifler son Maître des Potions qui se tenait la joue en le regardant avec incrédulité.

— Vous ne l'avez pas volée celle là ! cingla-t-il, la voix sèche. Depuis le temps que je vous demande de ne pas vous en mêler. Mais non, bien sûr, il faut que vous n'en fassiez toujours qu'à votre tête !

— Vous saviez ? demanda Severus, interloqué, en s'asseyant, les jambes soudain coupées.

— Je le soupçonnais depuis le début.

— Vous le soupçonniez… Oh, misère…

— Harry ? Je suis navré, mon garçon, pour tout ceci. J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches jamais rien, pour la tranquillité de tous. C'est du passé pour tout le monde, et on ne peut plus rien y changer.

— Ce n'est pas du passé pour moi, Professeur Dumbledore, c'est le présent, et ça le sera toujours. Dites-moi la vérité, maintenant. Dites-nous la vérité, exigea Harry Potter en donnant un coup de menton vers son professeur détesté.

— Tu es le père de Severus, comme tu l'as bien compris. Eileen est repartie enceinte. Je présume qu'elle a épousé le premier Moldu qu'elle a trouvé pour lui faire endosser cette paternité. Si nous cherchons bien, nous trouverons sans doute une potion existante qui peut expliquer la ressemblance de Severus avec Tobias Rogue.

— Une simple potion d'adoption avec quelques gouttes du sang de Tobias a suffit, Albus… annonça Severus d'une voix blanche. Merlin… Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter… un garçon de dix-sept ans.

La nouvelle ébranlait visiblement le Maître des Potions.

— Dix-huit ans dans un mois et demi, corrigea Harry machinalement. J'aurais dû partir avec elle. J'aurais dû… Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé partir ?

— On ne peut pas changer le passé, Harry, insista encore le vieux Directeur de Poudlard.

Harry se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Il chercherait le moyen, il n'abandonnerait pas. Hermione aurait sans doute une idée… Hermione avait toujours des tas d'idées et des réponses pour toutes les questions. Puisque Rogue et Dumbledore refusaient de lui fournir une dose de la potion, il trouverait un autre moyen. Il ouvrit le battant de bois et sortit sans un mot.

Comme la porte se refermait doucement sur les occupants silencieux du bureau, Albus se tourna vers Severus.

— Vous avez fait un sacré drôle de gâchis, mon garçon. Connaissant Harry, il ne va pas s'arrêter là. Il aime vraiment Eileen, je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Il va falloir le surveiller d'ici la fin des cours.

* * *

Harry remonta comme un zombi vers la Tour des Gryffondors. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait nauséeux. Eileen était partie, elle était morte pour lui en un instant… et Rogue… non… Severus… était son fils. Il avait été le meilleur ami de sa grand-mère et été persécuté pendant des années par son grand-père. La chose était risible quand on y songeait. Dans la salle commune, Hermione lisait devant la cheminée. Elle leva les yeux à l'entrée du Survivant puis fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage ravagé de son ami, soudain alarmée.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je peux te parler, Hermione ? Seul à seule… J'ai besoin de toi.

Harry ne disait jamais qu'il avait besoin de quiconque. Harry n'avait jamais besoin de personne. C'était inquiétant en soi. Elle mit rapidement son marque-page à l'intérieur de son livre et le referma. Elle le rangea ensuite dans son sac de cours et se leva pour suivre Harry

— Bien sûr. Où veux-tu aller ? Une salle de classe, ça irait ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête en assentiment et ils sortirent de la salle commune afin de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le couloir de l'étage où se trouvaient quelques salles de classes désertes. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qu'ils trouvèrent et qui sentait le renfermé. Hermione fronça le nez et lança un sort pour changer l'air. Elle laissa Harry fermer la porte d'un _Assurdiato_ et d'un _Collaporta_. Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient là, Hermione prit place près de lui.

— Eileen est partie.

— Oh… J'en suis navrée pour toi, mais tu la reverras pendant les vacances, non ?

— Non, Hermione. Elle… elle est morte… il y a longtemps.

— Explique-toi… ordonna la brunette qui ne voulait pas pousser de cris d'horreur avant d'avoir tous les faits en main.

— Eileen venait du passé. Plus exactement de l'année 1959. Pendant un cours de potions, Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius et Orion Black, celui de Siri, ont balancé un truc dans son chaudron et il a explosé. Elle a été expédiée dans le futur. Je l'ai trouvée près de la serre numéro trois, elle était blessée, elle s'était fait une grosse entorse en tombant. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore et Rogue était avec lui. Ils l'ont emmenée à l'infirmerie et moi je suis allée en cours. Le lendemain, Dumbledore m'a dit de quelle époque elle venait et que Rogue allait faire une potion pour la ramener chez elle.

Hermione hochait la tête pour montrer qu'elle suivait bien. Elle était fascinée et buvait les paroles de son ami.

— Seulement, on est sortis ensemble et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rogue était furieux et s'obstinait à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je pensais qu'il était jaloux, mais c'était pas ça du tout.

— C'était pas ça ?

— Nan. Mione… j'ai couché avec Eileen.

— Oh. Et ?

— Elle est repartie enceinte.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

— Oh oui… j'en ai eu la preuve sous les yeux… en fait je l'ai sous les yeux depuis sept ans.

— Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Explique-toi.

— Mione… Eileen a épousé un Moldu quelconque un mois après être rentrée chez elle. Ce moldu s'appelait Tobias Rogue.

— Rogue ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa bouche ouverte de stupeur.

— Le 9 janvier 1960, Eileen a accouché d'un garçon… Severus Rogue. Elle lui a donné une potion d'adoption faite avec le sang de Tobias. Apparemment, il ne s'est jamais douté de rien et le Professeur Rogue non plus. Mione… Severus Rogue est mon fils.

— C'est ce que j'avais compris, Harry. C'est terrible… et tu dis qu'elle est morte ?

— C'est ce que Rogue a dit, et avant ma naissance, il paraît. Mione… ils ont refusé de me donner une dose de potion pour partir la rejoindre en 1959. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre façon de voyager dans le Temps ? Un retourneur spécial ?

— Non, pas de retourneur pour un Temps aussi éloigné du nôtre, mais oui, c'est possible, il y a un moyen. Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup intéressée à la question en 3ème année lorsque McGo m'a fourni ce retourneur de Temps qui me permettait de suivre tous mes cours. Je trouvais ce concept absolument fascinant. Au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères, il y a une Arche du Temps.

— Une Arche du Temps ? C'est quoi ? demanda fébrilement Harry qui reprenait espoir.

— Une porte dimensionnelle, un peu comme celle avec le voile, tu sais… où Sirius est tombé. Il y a un tableau de commande où l'on insère la date précise à laquelle on veut aller. Mais elle est soigneusement gardée. Tu penses bien… C'est quasiment impossible d'y accéder. Ce serait comme de vouloir cambrioler Gringotts…

— Vaincre Voldemort était impossible aussi, soi-disant. Et pourtant…

— Et pourtant tu l'as fait.

— Oui.

— C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

— Oui. Je ne veux pas rester ici, alors qu'elle est là-bas, qu'elle va être malheureuse avec un ivrogne qui va la battre et battre mon fils. Je veux changer ça.

— Harry… c'est dangereux ! objecta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude. Tout changer… c'est grave… Ça aura peut-être une implication pour la guerre.

— Pas si je vaincs Voldy avant, Mione. Severus ne sera jamais un Mangemort. Il ne sera pas martyrisé par les Maraudeurs et peut-être qu'Eileen ne mourra pas.

— Comment est-elle morte ? À quel âge ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais elle était jeune, ça j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Severus a eu une mère bien longtemps.

— Quelle horreur… Réfléchis-bien, Harry. Une telle épopée se prépare soigneusement. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête.

— J'ai réfléchis, Mione ! Je ne fais que ça depuis que j'ai appris que la potion était prête. J'ai l'intention de vider complètement mes coffres à Gringotts et de partir avec mon or, mes affaires et Hedwige. À part toi, j'ai plus rien ici… Ron… tu as vu son attitude, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ginny… tu sais ce qu'elle a fait. Je n'aurai que de la misère comme ça ici. Là-bas, personne ne me connaîtra.

— Tu vas changer de nom ?

— Non. Je resterai un Potter, je dirai que je viens d'une branche de la famille émigrée en Australie ou ailleurs, je verrai bien. Ce serait bien le diable si je n'ai pas un arbre généalogique qui traîne dans un coffre. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'y intéresser avant, mais maintenant tout à changé. Je ne veux plus rester ici, Mione. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

— Je comprends. Est-ce que… tu crois que je vais t'oublier si tu changes le passé ?

— Un Harry Potter existera sûrement, il ne sera pas moi tout à fait, mais moi je serai toujours là, juste plus vieux… beaucoup plus vieux.

Hermione soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry. Je ne suis pas à ta place. Toi seul peux prendre cette décision. Mais dans un sens, je te comprends. Whaouu… tu es le père de Severus Rogue ! Quand on y pense ! C'est dingue ! Quand je pense que pendant des années, il t'a insulté et traité comme un chien. Il prend ça comment ?

— Mal, tu penses bien. Dumbledore a dû le gifler, tu imagines ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

— Je vois… Bon, on remonte à la Tour ?

* * *

Dans le bureau directorial, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe non plus. Albus Dumbledore se consolait avec du thé et de la tarte au citron, et Minerva venait d'arriver aux nouvelles, ayant aperçu Poppy Pomfresh dans un couloir. La professeure de métamorphose apportait des documents dont le Directeur n'avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat, afin de justifier sa présence et surtout de masquer sa curiosité.

— Monsieur Potter est rentré à la Tour ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et Severus ?

— Harry est parti depuis un bon moment oui, quant à Severus je présume qu'il doit être en tête à tête avec une bouteille neuve de Vieil Ogden.

— Par Merlin ! Comme vous y allez ! Severus n'est pas un ivrogne, Albus.

— Non, je sais bien, mais je vous avouerais que j'ai moi aussi eu besoin d'un remontant tout à l'heure après leurs départs. J'ai même dû gifler Severus. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais il a dépassé les bornes ce matin.

— Vous me racontez ?

Et le vieil homme raconta les évènements à une Minerva épouvantée.

— Alors… Harry était bien le père de Severus ?

— Oui, Poppy me l'a confirmé, Eileen Prince est repartie en 1959, enceinte de Monsieur Potter. Severus ne l'a pas bien pris, quant à Harry !

Le vieil homme fit un geste de la main qui en disait long.

— Je présume qu'on ne saura vraiment dans quel état d'esprit ils se trouvent, que demain ou lundi.

— Et Harry vous a demandé une dose de potion… poursuivit Minerva choquée.

— Il veut la rejoindre, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

— N'avez-vous pas pensé à lui en donner ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas, Minerva ! trancha le vieil homme très décidé.

— Albus, si nous réfléchissons bien, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Severus ne s'appellerait pas Rogue mais Potter, il serait un sang-pur au lieu d'un sang-mêlé. Il aurait une véritable famille aimante en étant enfant et mangerait à sa faim. Je ne vous rappelle pas comment il était maigre lorsqu'il était élève, à chaque rentrée. Eileen serait heureuse et ne mourrait pas avant ses trente ans sous les coups d'un ivrogne. Severus ne serait pas la victime des Maraudeurs, pas avec le nom de Potter. Il ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort et Harry pourrait même nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui avant l'heure, ce qui épargnerait bien des familles. Quant à Harry, il n'a plus de famille. Si on pèse le pour et le contre…

Albus Dumbledore sembla réfléchir et passa sa main lourdement baguée sur sa barbe blanche.

— Quand Severus sera calmé, je lui en glisserai un mot, mais il a détruit sa potion de toute façon.

— Severus ? Détruire sa potion ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère. À mon humble avis, elle est cachée quelque part précieusement.

— Peut-être… En attendant, Minerva, j'ai bien peur qu'Harry ne fasse une folie, il semblait assez désespéré tout à l'heure.

— Une folie… ? Il ne pense pas au suicide quand même, s'horrifia l'écossaise en s'étranglant avec son thé.

— Non. Je pense qu'il va chercher à voler un retourneur de Temps au Ministère. Il va falloir que nous le surveillions de près.

— Un sortilège de pistage ?

— Harry est bien trop puissant pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Non, il faudra recourir à des moyens bien plus moldus. Un espion, Minerva, et j'ai le meilleur sous la main. Comme par hasard…

La semaine suivante fut difficile pour Harry. Les cours étaient terminés et on n'attendait plus que les résultats des ASPICs qui étaient prioritaires. Les résultats des BUSEs ne seraient connus qu'au cours de l'été. Il était en proie à un cafard noir et faisait vraiment pitié. Il pleura à chaudes larmes devant un Colin Crivey effondré lorsque celui-ci lui remit les photos qu'il avait prises d'Harry et Eileen au cours des dernières semaines. Le petit blond retourna en pleurs à la Tour de Gryffondor persuadé d'avoir ajouté une couche au malheur de son idole.

Harry, réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde que les chagrins d'amour rendaient compatissante, sanglotait seul devant les photos d'Eileen sans se douter que le Maître des Potions habilement désillusionné le regardait la bouche pincée et le visage figé. Le lendemain, Harry s'échappa de l'école et transplana depuis les grilles de Poudlard vers Gringotts où il vida ses trois coffres d'or et de biens dans un sac spécial à cet usage. À peine Harry avait-il franchi les portes de la banque que Ragnok, le directeur appelait Albus par cheminette pour lui dire que ça y était, Harry Potter avait vidé ses coffres et fermé ses comptes comme prévu.

Le vieil homme soupira en se relevant, une fois la communication coupée.

— Alors ?

— Alors, Severus, Harry a vidé ses trois coffres et soldé ses comptes. Il mijote quelque chose. Quoi de neuf sur son comportement ?

— Il reste seul, il ne semble plus adresser la parole à Monsieur Weasley. Il passe encore du temps avec Miss Granger, mais beaucoup moins comparé à autrefois. Hier, je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer comme un bébé devant des photos de ma mère, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pitoyable !

— SEVERUS !

L'interpelé soupira mais ne répondit pas.

— J'ai rajouté une barrière magique. S'il quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard, je serai prévenu aussitôt, annonça le vieil homme en enfournant dans sa bouche deux bonbons au citron d'un seul coup.

— Vous pensez qu'il va essayer quoi ?

— D'aller voler un retourneur de Temps au Ministère. Il ignore certainement qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utilisés pour de telles durées de temps.

— Vous oubliez Miss Granger, Albus ! À mon avis, il sait déjà tout ça grâce à elle.

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres et suça ses bonbons comme un forcené en proie à une concentration intense.

— Il reste l'Arche du Temps, mais il est peu probable qu'il en ait entendu parler.

— S'il en est fait mention dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, alors il est au courant. S'il ne l'a pas lu lui-même, Miss Granger l'a fait pour lui. Madame Pince dit qu'elle a lu tous les ouvrages de l'école.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas ! gloussa le Directeur amusé. Donc, il faut partir du principe qu'il sait. S'il a vidé ses coffres, c'est qu'il a une solution à laquelle il croit.

— S'il essaie d'entrer au Département des Mystères, Sauveur ou pas, il va finir à Azkaban…

— Oh… il est déjà entré là-bas sans trop de soucis, il y a quelques années. Rappelez-vous…

— Oui et quelle réussite, ils ont tous failli se faire tuer ! Et le sale cabot y a laissé sa peau. Pas qu'on le regrette celui là !

— Vous avez réfléchi à l'idée de Minerva de lui donner une dose de potion ?

— J'y ai pensé, renifla le Maître des cachots, sans s'attarder sur le sujet.

— Et ?

— Et rien. Je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'être un Potter, alors devoir porter ce nom… J'en frémis.

— Severus… Vous n'auriez pas cette même appréhension en ayant porté ce nom toute votre vie.

— Peut-être. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne m'y fais pas !

— Pensez-y vite, _Tempus Fugit_1… Severus…

— Vous me semblez avoir bien rapidement changé d'avis, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on touche au passé.

— Je sais bien, mon petit. C'est peut-être une folie, mais Harry n'est pas heureux et ne le sera peut-être jamais plus. Si ça se trouve, son bonheur est là-bas… en 1959. Minerva m'a ouvert les yeux. Je suis parfois un vieil imbécile borné, vous savez.

* * *

Trois jours après avoir vidé ses coffres à Gringotts, Harry réduisit sa malle aux armes de Poudlard et la mit dans son sac à dos avec son Eclair de Feu lui aussi rétréci. La cage d'Hedwige à la main, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers la volière bien après le couvre-feu, alors que tous les élèves étaient sensés se trouver dans leurs lits. La chouette des neiges ne fit aucune difficulté pour rentrer dans la cage lorsque le jeune Gryffondor le lui demanda. En silence, il se dirigea vers les grilles de l'école qu'il ouvrit sans se douter qu'une alarme se déclenchait au même moment dans le bureau du Directeur.

— Harry essaie de quitter l'école. Ça y est… confirma le Directeur à Minerva et Severus qui se trouvaient là également.

— Il va au Ministère de la Magie, vous pensez, Albus ?

— Sûrement, Minerva. Severus ? Vous voulez y aller ?

— J'ai le choix ? grommela la Terreur des Gryffondor. Il m'aura tout fait ce sale petit…

— Dois-je vous rappeler de _qui_ vous parlez, Severus ?

— Epargnez-moi ! Par Salazar ! J'y vais, là, vous êtes content ?

Et le Monstre des cachots sortit du bureau sans laisser à Albus Dumbledore le temps de rajouter quelque chose. Severus aimait avoir le dernier mot, c'était bien connu.

— Il va le ramener, vous pensez ?

— Non, Minerva. Il va lui donner la potion, j'en suis presque sûr. Il se fait tirer l'oreille comme toujours. Mais l'idée a fait son chemin dans sa tête et changer son enfance malheureuse est trop tentant pour qu'il laisse passer l'occasion, même s'il ne l'avouera pas…

* * *

Severus Rogue n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour retrouver Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance. Il avait pris l'entrée des visiteurs depuis la cabine téléphonique hors d'usage et ensuite un ascenseur jusqu'au niveau neuf où il avait forcé la porte du Département des Mystères avec un sortilège dont le résidu magique laissa Severus rêveur quant à la puissance employée et à la motivation du jeune sorcier. Désillusionné, Severus regarda Harry se battre contre chaque porte afin de trouver la bonne, indifférent aux dégâts infligés aux locaux. Dans sa cage, Hedwige le regardait et hululait de désapprobation. Près d'elle, la cape d'invisibilité traînait. Severus jugea qu'il y avait assez de dégradations et qu'il devait mettre un terme à ces enfantillages. Il reprit son apparence d'un coup de baguette.

— Vous avez décidé de détruire le Ministère, Potter ?

Harry sursauta et poussa un cri en se retournant.

— Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?

— Vous oubliez qui dirige Poudlard, Potter… L'omniscient Albus Dumbledore. Je suis venu pour vous ramener à Poudlard.

— Dans vos rêves ! Je refuse d'y retourner !

— Je suppose que vous cherchez l'Arche du Temps ? Vous allez chercher longtemps, elle n'est plus ici depuis la mort du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Ils ont eu trop peur lorsqu'il a failli prendre le Ministère d'assaut, l'an dernier. Ils l'ont déménagée, bluffa Severus Rogue.

Harry le regarda en colère, furieux d'avoir perdu du temps encore une fois.

— Où est-elle ?

— Qui sait ?

— Ça vous amuse, hein ?

— Pas vraiment, Potter. Je trouve vos tentatives pathétiques mais touchantes, oui touchantes, malgré tout. Après tout, vous voulez changer la vie de ma mère et la mienne par la même occasion.

— Oui et j'espère que le prochain Severus que je verrai ne sera pas un bâtard glacial et sans cœur, comme vous.

— Non, il ne le sera sûrement pas… Venez, Potter. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Le sorcier commença à jeter des _Reparo_ sur les dégâts commis par Harry, sans attendre que celui-ci réponde.

— J'ai dit non !

— Vous êtes sûr ? Même si je vous donne… disons… ceci ? le nargua le Serpentard en lui montrant la fiole de potion gris clair qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index.

— Donnez-moi ça, espèce de bâtard !

— Tss, tss… soyez poli, Potter ! Après tout, si je suis un bâtard, c'est de la faute à qui, hein ? Pas de la mienne… Je vous rappelle que vous avez séduit ma mère.

— Donnez-moi cette potion ! rugit le Gryffondor en se jetant sur le Maître des cachots.

— Seulement si vous rentrez à Poudlard.

Harry le toisa avec méfiance.

— C'est encore un de vos sales tours ?

— Si vous ne venez pas, vous ne le saurez jamais.

— Je veux votre parole !

— Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer avec vous, Monsieur Potter. Je suis fatigué, je voudrais aller me coucher. Alors je vais vous ramener à Poudlard et je vous donnerai cette potion, si vous y tenez et vous pourrez aller vous faire pendre en 1959, si ça vous amuse !

— Promis ?

— POTTER ! Par Salazar ! Vous avez quel âge, cinq ans ? Mais comment je peux être normal avec les gènes que vous avez ? Je me le demande tous les jours !

— Vous n'êtes pas normal. Vous avez signé chez les Mangemorts, ce n'est pas une preuve de santé mentale.

— Touché. Passez devant, sale morveux ! Et prenez votre chouette, je ne vais quand même pas la porter pour vous.

— Bâtard !

— Il me semblait que nous avions déjà établi ce fait, Potter, et qu'il était clair dans votre esprit que vous étiez responsable.

Severus Rogue ramena Harry jusqu'à l'Atrium en le traînant par le col de son blouson et le jeta dans une des cheminettes. Alors qu'il se saisissait d'une poignée de poudre verte, le Maître des Potions rajouta :

— Vous vous compliquez vraiment la vie, Potter. Vous auriez aussi bien pu passer par la cheminette du bureau de Minerva pour venir jusqu'ici, ça vous aurait évité de déclencher toutes les alarmes de Poudlard en sortant par les grilles. Vous pensiez quoi ? Que Poudlard était un moulin moldu ?

Harry le regarda, dégoûté. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il devrait encore faire des progrès avant de pouvoir berner l'espion et son mentor.

Severus sortit de la cheminette de ses cachots avec Harry, surpris de se trouver là. Il lui tendit le flacon de potion convoitée.

— Je vous conseille la salle sur demande, Potter. Demain matin, sortez et allez trouver le Professeur Dippet, c'est le Directeur de cette époque. Expliquez lui d'où vous venez, à mon avis, il est déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses et ne sera pas étonné de vous voir. Le Professeur Dumbledore est le Directeur de Gryffondor et le professeur de métamorphose. Minerva est son apprentie. Poppy Pomfresh est une toute jeune Médicomage. Vous ne serez pas trop dépaysé. Bonne chance, Potter.

Harry prit le précieux flacon, les larmes aux yeux.

— Merci… Severus. À bientôt.

— Essayez d'être à la hauteur… quitte à tout changer.

— Promis.

Et Harry, serrant son précieux flacon contre son cœur, son sac sur le dos et la cage d'Hedwige à la main longea le couloir des cachots pour remonter au 7ème étage et rejoindre la salle sur demande, tout droit vers son nouveau destin.

_FIN_

1 Le temps file


End file.
